


Dying is Easy . . . Living is Harder

by Arrow_ze_Fangirl



Series: Hamilton Apocalypse AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Canonical Character Death, Death, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, What Did You Expect, except also not really, obviously i mean it's zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow_ze_Fangirl/pseuds/Arrow_ze_Fangirl
Summary: The outbreak started suddenly and swept over the country in so little time, the scientific community couldn't identify it until it was too late. Very few were spared as the virus spread through the states, infecting nearly everybody in its path. Those who were left had to fight to stay alive long enough to escape, though their futile attempts were more often than not left incomplete. The smart ones stayed in groups, where it would be easier to stay alive, or in some cases, leave others behind.In one group, Alexander Hamilton and the rest of the Revolutionary Set have been so far successful in fleeing from death. When a confrontation with a large group of zombies goes wrong, however, his friends must make a decision that will affect their lives nearly as much as it will affect his.





	Dying is Easy . . . Living is Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I wrote a zombie apocalypse fic. This is very different from anything I've tried to write before! I hope you guys like it, though I must warn you beforehand that I intend for it to be very, how do you say... heart-wrenching? So I apologize in advance.
> 
> Also, I am really sorry that this first chapter is so short, but the website was going to auto-delete it and I really didn't want that to happen so... oops

The sound of gunshots rang through the forest as the cold, lifeless bodies of the undead filed through the trees. The campsite was overflowing with zombies and Alex was beginning to think that his and his friends' attempts at getting rid of them were hopeless. Any time one fell, another came to take its place. He was nearly out of ammo, and the look on John's face told him that the other man was in the same situation. Herc and Laf looked to be doing okay on the other side of the clearing, but he couldn't be entirely sure. They hadn't gotten a chance to fill up on ammunition or any of that sort of supplies before they had reached this site, and once they had found it they had no time to check.

The four men had been moving without rest for quite some time before coming across the clearing they were camped in now. Once they were certain that there was nothing around, they started settling down. They hadn't gotten much unpacked, though, when, without warning, the space was flooded with so many animated corpses that they couldn't even count. They had tried to fight them off, however their numbers kept growing and growing until there was no way to get away from them.

Now they were about to be completely overrun when all of a sudden the zombies all turned in unison and stalked off towards an unknown source. Alex's arms dropped to his sides as he watched them disappear into the woods. What could they possibly be following, he thought? Maybe they heard a car go by, or maybe it was something else...

He was jerked out of his trance, however, by a muffled scream from his best friend beside him. He spun around to see what had happened, and was greeted with the sight of John, with a hand covering his mouth, staring in fear at the younger man's arm. Alex was confused until he looked down to see what was the matter, and let out a yelp of his own.

There was blood covering his forearm, but it wasn't the same greenish-black as the blood of the zombies on the rest of his clothing. No, this was unmistakably red, meaning...

It had to be his.

He had been bitten.

_Oh, no, no, no nonononono,_ he thought. _This can't be happening, how could this happen, none of them could have gotten this close to me, could they?_

"What happened?" he heard Laf ask as the other two came sprinting across the clearing to see what the screaming was about. John reached out to help his friend, or at least try to do something, but Alex pulled away, afraid that he might hurt the older man in some way if he touched him. He saw the others gasp out of the corner of his eye but he couldn't turn to look at them. His vision was fading quickly, and his legs gave out underneath him.

"No, no, please! You can't!" John's voice was the only thing he heard over the ringing in his ears. He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to hear their conversation.

"We have to, there's no other way--"

"You can't do it! Please!"

"John, if we don't he'll become a zombie! He's much better off dead."

"There's a chance that he won't..."

"John, listen to him, please."

"Look at him! If we don't do it now, he's gone for good."

"You can't shoot him!"

Oh, so that's what they were discussing. Whether or not to kill him. He hated to admit it, but Herc and Laf were right. He was much better off dead than a zombie. Besides, he was in a lot of pain now as it was, better to get it over with. He interrupted their arguing, wincing as he did so.

"Please, you--you gotta..." The phrase was short and took all of the effort left in him, but it did the trick. He opened his eyes, and met John's tear-filled ones. He gave the other man a weak smile before the gun went off. The last thing he saw before the world went black was the freckled face of the man he loved, realizing far too late that he had never told him how he felt.


End file.
